


The Last Stand

by TakkaRULZ_Fanfics



Series: Bitter Revolution [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death penalty, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Execution, F/M, Gen, If you needed more reasons to hate Teach and Akainu in this fanfic you are surely going to find them, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, This is a tragedy so be ready to see all your faves suffer and/or die in a gruesome way, This is a translation of one of my fanfics, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics/pseuds/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics
Summary: Belo Betty, the Revolutionary Army Commander of East Blue learned the hard way that winning the battle does not mean winning the war and that sometimes the worst tragedy can keep hope alive. Traslation of one of my Spanish works.





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Última resistencia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495727) by TakaRULZ. 



> Hi! I´m Takka and this is my first time posting my stuff here. I hope that you are liking this! The original Spanish fanfic is in fan fiction . net under the name ¨ Última resistencia ¨ and it was wrote by me, so if you want you can check it there too!  
> In this fanfic I wrote about very sad and violent topics. I tried to avoid to make it too explicit, but it still very violent so be careful reading it. Any constructive critique is welcomed, I really wanna improve my english writing abilities so don´t be afraid of pointing my mistakes out.  
> Enjoy this fanfic!

She always thought about death penalty as one of her many possibilities, not as her ultimate fate. And yet she was there chained with sea stone and sited in the filthy floor of at last level of Impel Down, that last level reserved either for the criminals that deserved to not be part of history or those one who were going to be executed. Her tall body ached in pain from all the torture and abuse that she had been trough for months. Wounds, burns and bruises blotched all her skin, making her look truly emaciated. The only part of her body that showed some health was her swollen belly, that despite the harsh conditions still stored life. Her child, the child of her lover, for some reason was still attached at her uterus, as some kind of bitter reminder of her past life. She sighed in silence, wondering how the hell she didn´t have already suffered a miscarriage after all the torture that she had been subjected. How did she could have ended like this? She didn´t have a clear answer for that question, there have been so many factors that made possible her demise that it would be impossible to point a finger to a single person or situation. Everything happened too fast to be analysed and too slow to be comprehended.   
Meanwhile in the remains of Marie Geoise the remaining elders and admirals discussed with the former Fleet Admiral, now Commander Akainu about the almost insoluble dilemma that they were facing: Belo Betty´s execution.

Some months ago...

After declaring war to the Celestial Dragons and the unfair World Government, a battle was unleashed; initially they were at a disadvantage, clearly outnumbered by the marines loyal to the Celestial Dragons, but as soon as they freed the slaves of Marie Geoise, the Fortune smiled at them and they managed to win with minimal losses. The nobles and their allies managed to run away and even the admirals were not able to stop them of taking Marie Geoise, since they were too busy fighting against the Yonkous in the far country of Wano. It was not the last battle of the but it was an excellent start for them. They moved to the next step, trying to seize the power of the Five Elders Stars and the Nobles who had ran away to other bases, along their remaining loyal officers and admirals. Their advancement was unstoppable, because instead of fighting directly against their oppressors they empowered the people to fight by themselves and turn themselves against the unfair establishment. That didn´t mean that there were not strong fighters gifted in hand to hand combat (like Hack, Sabo and Koala), incredibly useful devil fruit users (such as Ivankov, Karasu and Morley) nor advanced technological weapons (courtesy of Lindbergh). But the key of their strength was definitely their ability of turn normal people into allies in an almost instant way, thanks to Belo Betty devil fruit. Her power didn´t manipulate the desires of the people, she simply give them the power to express them, using their true but hidden potential against the tyrants who ruled the world. Betty said the true about the World Government and let the ignorant masses know all the crimes that their Government had committed. She used her power to convince the few benevolent rulers and nobles of deserting the World Government. Soon people of all the world stared to fight against the remaining loyalists of the corrupted Government.   
Nobles, war criminals, slavers and corrupted politicians stared to get killed (a kind punishment in compared of all their evil deeds), while the ones who survived tried to hide themselves, protected by a handful of marines, who were way too scared or immoral to disobey their masters.   
The day that true leader of the World Government was killed joy spread to all the seas and islands. Everybody cheered, not at the man who have killed that monster, but at the woman who inspired them to make it possible: Belo Betty, Commander of the East Blue Army and Mother of the Revolution. Of course Betty rejected her new moniker, since it sounded too much like if she was some kind of legendary saint or goddess, giving her too much credit. She claimed that the victory was thanks to the normal weaklings who decided to fight for justice. She saw herself as normal woman, but the rest of the world saw her as the ideal of revolution and hope.  
Everybody believed that that victory against the World Government leader was the final step towards justice and freedom, so they celebrate it. There was drinks and food, dance and fireworks, songs and poems dedicated to the heroes and heroines who have died and for the ones who were still alive. That day of that victory all the Revolutionary Army commanders celebrated too, even those how have never been seen smiling now were laughing of pure bliss. Betty embraced the man who she had always loved and promised to be free by his side until the end. The man how she had loved agreed with her promise, as he mumbled love words that he believed that he would never said to anyone. They believed that they were near to making a peace treat with the few remaining loyalists to the Government and that once that it was done everything was going to be just better.  
They laughed, they talked, they made the love and they dreamed about the peaceful future that they were going to make together. Sadly, their dreams were interrupted...


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here begins the tragedy... as I said before things are going to get worse and worse as this advances.

Despite of losing their leader the corrupted faction of World Government managed to rise again. Akainu, taking advantage of the precarious political situation and of the desperation of the World Nobles who wanted to regain their power and privileges, Akainu became a strong political leader, who used all his efforts to convince the remaining two Elder Stars of launching a new offensive against the revolutionaries. His strategy was highly critiqued by many of the rest of the Marines admirals, as well by the few remaining countries that still supported the World Government, since there were more dangerous treats that the Revolutionary Army, such as the Blackbeard Pirates or the other Yonkos and many of them believed that a peace treaty was going to be much more effective that keeping this absurd war going. However, the World Nobles and the Elder Stars supported Akainu´s choice, encouraging him to and his troops to keep going. Akainu knew that his actions were not very popular, that he was risking too much of his honour and reputation in this quest, but at the end he knew that if he triumphed he would have not only proved his superiority towards his enemies, but also keep the balance of the world and the absolute justice. For Akainu restoring the status quo was restoring peace and justice. And in the current position of the World Government it was a situation either of death or victory for the World Government, so any miscalculated movement could be a fatal mistake and Akainu knew that.   
He attacked the Kingdom of Goa without hesitation, since it had been the place where two of the Revolutionary Army´s leaders had been born and also one of the first places whose population declared loyalty to Dragon´s cause. The island that had been a tropical paradise full of exotic and dangerous creatures, was instantly transformed in nothing but magma, smoke and ashes. No living creature of the island had been spared of the hell that Akainu had just created. This barbaric act was carefully planned to spark the anger of the Revolutionary leaders as well as an act of pure revenge against them for all the criminals that have been born or raised in those cursed lands and a cautionary note for any country who tried to follow Goa´s steps.   
The plan succeeded breaking both Dragon and Sabo high morale, making them attack the World Government troops who had one of their remaining bases at Lounge Town. Their attacks were repelled with difficulties, with the marines retiring themselves from the battle. But at the end a wining a battle didn´t mean winning a war. That day Lounge Town was burned almost to the ground, leaving few survivors. Lots of civilians, marines and revolutionaries died in the horrific inferno that Sabo flames had created and many more perished by the barbarism and pillage perpetrated by of both sides of the conflict. The Revolutionary Army had made a foul mistake by placing their emotions over strategy and the price of it had been a Pyrrhic victory, that made them lose many of their men and reputation.  
People stared to doubt about Sabo and Dragon´s true abilities as leaders and fearing for their lives. Some civilians blamed the Revolutionary Army for the destruction of Lounge Town, making the revolutionaries lose sympathy. But again Betty´s powers were capable to calm down their situation, making the people confident about their own strength and cheering them to keep themselves fighting. People trusted her and started planning new strategies, however the damage was already done.   
After the Lounge Town Battle, the lack of stability organization in both the Revolutionaries and the World Government factions had terrible outcomes, since many pirates and criminals that previously operated only in the New World and shady places took advantage of the instability to gain power and cause mayhem. The most notorious opportunists of this chaos were the Blackbeard Pirates, although they were not the only ones who profited of the current state political state, they made important advances, infiltrating themselves in even the previously safe and peaceful East Blue, making the zone a mixture between militarized and rebel controlled spots and lawless zones under the Blackbeard´s flag.   
Some of the remaining newspapers that were loyal to the World Government used that incident to print rumours and false news about the Revolutionaries, trying to make connections between them and notorious criminals such as the yonkos. ¨ Is Sabo Outlook just a pawn in Blackbeard's quest for territory and power?¨, "Is the Monkey family a nest of criminals and allies of the Redhead Shanks? Luffy and Monkey D Dragon are the clearest proof of it!", ¨The Lounge Town massacre: the first step of Blackbeard's new strategy to conquer East Blue ¨, ¨Bello Betty Lost Daughter of Big Mom? ¨, ¨ Karasu of North Blue and his relation with Kaido", ¨Is Morley the secret lover of San Juan Wolf?" Those were some of the examples of the World Government publicity against the Revolutionary Army. In normal circumstances the Revolutionaries would have laughed of the absurdity of those yellow press theories, but in their current situation these rumours were more than offensive. The worst part of that publicity were not the obviously fake rumours, but the fact that a few pages after those rumours there were their new bounty posters. Those new bounty posters offered not only exorbitant money sums that they have never seen before, but also lands, mines and even noble titles for the fortunate ones that were capable of bring them to the law. One of the thing that made them more uncomfortable was the fact that Betty´s bounty was the highest of all of them, including Sabo and Dragon.  
¨Looks like if these assholes believed that I am the supreme leader of the revolution or something. Hell, I am probably the weakest of the executives! Why are they so obsessed with me? ¨ said Betty to her lover.  
¨That is not true, you are the strongest because you can make people join us. Most of the civilians who follow us would not give a fuck if Sabo died, because he does not represent anything for them. You represent freedom and that is something that everyone wants. ¨ answered her lover.  
Betty was able of cheering their followers up again, promising them that they were stronger than any pirate, World Government marine or bounty hunter. Everybody blindly followed her, trusting everything on her and her comrades, believing them invincible. Except that they were not.  
The first one who perished was Dragon. He had spent so much time trusting in his own men that when a treacherous guy stabbed him in the back with seastone he didn´t even knew. At that point Dragon wasn´t near as popular as he has been previously, so his absence didn´t impact much of the morale of most revolutionaries. But in the other hand revolutionary army high ranked people and the executives saw in a very different light. For them he had not only been his leader, he had also been his friend and family and it was nearly impossible to cope with his death in an easy way. Sabo managed to took over Dragon´s spot as leader, but despite his efforts he was not able to prevent the following instability of the Revolutionary Army.   
The second one was Lindbergh, who perished at the hands of unscrupulous bounty hunters in South Blue, leaving a deep void in the world of innovation and technology. Horrible pictures of his bloody corpse appeared in the newspapers, accompanied by an interview of the bounty hunters that killed the poor mink. Many members of the Revolutionary Army broke down crying as they read how those bounty hunters bragged about how they killed Lindberg in his lowest point and how they were cynical enough to say that they were going to wear his skin as a trophy.   
¨Lets stop crying and acting like pathetic trash, lets star working and fighting! Lind would not have liked to see us crying like a bunch of babies! Let keep going! ¨ shouted Betty at Lindberg funeral, using her powers to encourage others. However as soon as she finished her speech and went to the restroom alone, she cried a river, feeling nothing but impotence and sadness for not being able to stop Lindberg´s death.  
The third one was Morley. He had been in West Blue helping civilians affected by the war, as well as gathering information about the World Government current status. He was the only Revolutionary Army member in that little urban island and despite his capacity of creating tunnels and staying underground he was found. Morley explained them his purpose on that village, and promised to help them with whatever they wanted. He said that once that the World Nobles were dethroned they would have less problems, such as high taxes, slavery and corruption. Young and idealistic people agreed with him. Many children of the city felt amazed for seeing a giant for their first time, specially since Morley was the opposite of all the stereotypes of giants that the kids often heard; instead of begin a blood-thirst, violent and masculine warrior, he was actually just a fat, femenine and pacific guy. Some people of the village sympathized with him and offered him their hospitality and friendship. Despite his good intentions, silliness and pacific attitude, many of the citizens of the island didn´t trust him. The major of the city decided to make a call to the Marines to denounce Morely, hoping to receive the promised reward. Sadly, for both Morley and the citizens of that city the denounce was meet with a buster call. All the people of the city were killed almost instantly, including their major and their giant visitor who used his last efforts to protect the most vulnerable people of the sudden attack. Newspapers blamed Morley for the attack, but anyone with common sense in the Revolutionary Army knew that it could not be true. Morley was not a sociopath degenerate, not matter what the Government said about him.  
Sabo was missed in action during a fight between the Revolutionaries and the Marines. None one knew what happened to him exactly, none one had saw him after the battle, neither death nor alive. The fact that that battle took place in one of Big Mom´s territories in the New World, made impossible to actually know the true nature of Sabo´s disappearance. Rumours said that he was alive, but the lack of communication or news about him were more than upsetting.   
The leadership of the Army was not clear now, technically Sabo had appointed Karasu as substitute if something happened to him, since he was the member who he trusted the most. However, he didn´t feel ready to that charge. He might have strength and intelligence but he didn´t feel that he had enough leadership skills nor knowledge to do the things right. Besides, he was still the commander of the North and he didn´t want to risk his position in North Blue, not after the defeat of Morley and Lindberg, in the West and the South Blue. Ivankov and Koala decided to help him to plan strategies and discuss new tactics, making them the leaders behind the curtains. However most of the people of the Revolutionary Army considered Betty as their true leader, begin the only one who could bring hope to the people in that desperate situation. They followed her blindly, trusting in her hopeful expression and rebellious attitude. Despite all her loses she could keep her hope, or at least that was what people believed. In reality Betty believed that the use of her devil fruit was the only thing that gave her confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are liking it! Please correct me if I am having any mistakes with my grammar.


	3. Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be very violent, so be careful. TW for violence, rape, murder, use of slurs and offensive language.  
> Any constructive critique or comment is welcome!

The Revolutionary Army threats weren’t limited to the World Government, bounty hunters and the Nobles and they found it in the hard way.   
It was a calm day when Momorio island was attacked by Blackbeard´s crew. It had been an unfortunate coincidence that the remaining Commanders and leaders of the Revolutionary Army were still in Ivankov´s palace planning strategies when the pirates started the pillage. Koala, Ivankov, Karasu and Betty ran out of the palace to fight against them and to guide their remaining forces to a safe island. However, their plans were frustrated in the moment that they felt a powerful quake that shacked all the island.   
¨Zehahaha! What a wonderful surprise! I didn´t know that I would be able to find actually pretty ladies in this queer infested island, but guess that the fortune is on my side this time. ¨ said Blackbeard himself while he carelessly used his powers to smash the island´s buildings.   
¨Do not attempt to disrespect my citizens! And if you dare to touch one hair of my female comrades, I swear that I would smash your fucking manhood! ¨ screamed Ivankov defensively.  
¨Zehahaha! As if you could. Besides I am searching for something else than just fun. ¨ said Blackbeard as he punched Ivankov with a quake wave. Ivankov tried to react, using his death-wink against the veteran pirate. Ivankov knew that it would probably wouldn´t harm Blackbeard too much, but it give them the possibility of escape. Blackbeard didn´t hesitate punching Ivankov with a powerful quake wave and then using the powers of his darkness to leave not traces of the existence of the legendary Okama Queen.   
Koala, Betty and Karasu, didn´t lose time running (or better said flying) away. However, before they could escape of the island Karasu´s crows were meet by the merciless bullets of Van Auger´s powerful gun. The bullets didn´t aim to kill them, that would have been asking for too much mercy of those filthy pirates, they aimed to injure and mutilate Karasu's crows, leaving them with no viable escape.   
Betty got up after her fall, realizing that her weight was crushing Karasu, who was trying to regroup his crows to recover his full human form. Koala, on the other hand, had fallen on her head, hurting herself badly, finding herself almost unconscious on the beach floor.  
"Wihaha! Good shot Auger! I wonder if our admiral has already made the alliance with the Revolutionaries, I'm starting to get uncomfortable with the lack of female company. "said Jesus Burgess approaching the unconscious body of Koala in a clearly lewd manner.   
Betty ran to Burgess and hit him hard, knocking him out and preventing that infamous wrestler from touching Koala.  
"What the hell are you talking purple hair scum?" Betty yelled angrily, as she helped Koala to stand up and fend off those depraved pirates.  
"Zehahaha! Calm down, Belo Betty, let me explain. I originally came here to propose you an alliance. You see, I've been wanting to be the Pirate King for a long time, but lately my forces are not enough, I have the competition of Shanks, Kaido, Big Mom, The Straw Hats ... so I thought it would be a good idea to team up, besides you would be perfect candidate to marry me and well ... join forces against the World Government." said Blackbeard who had just arrived to meet with Burgess and the rest of his crew.  
Betty felt disgusted, this man had practically come to plunder and had already killed several of her comrades and suddenly proposed her to marry him. Betty could not help but feel anger for the kind of proposal that the man had made and proceeded to kick him in the face with all her strength.  
¨Are you fucking crazy? What makes you think I'd want to marry an asshole like you? You're just a sadist, thief and murderer! "Betty yelled as she held Koala's body with a protective fierceness, trying to get away from the pirates.  
"Zehahaha! I like strong girls, but what I do not like when they challenge me, especially after being so considerate." Blackbeard said rubbing the cheek that had received that kick. "I hope you reconsider my offer after this ..." Blackbeard exclaimed as he used the powers of the gura gura no mi causing Betty to fall to the ground with Koala in her arms.  
"Ah!" Koala shrieked involuntarily as she crashed into the ground, hurting herself even more than she already was. "Koala, calm down! We're going to get out of this and I'll take you to a doctor, you have to trust yourself. "Betty yelled as she tried to protect Koala. Betty tried to use her power to encourage revolutionaries to fight and thus perhaps have a minimal chance of winning the battle, but was reached by the arm of Blackbeard, nullifying the power of her devil's fruit immediately. Blackbeard did not take long to separate both women, strangling Betty with his arm, while he kicked Koala, throwing her out of Betty´s sight.  
Betty panicked, feeling an irremediable fear of what they were going to do to Koala now that she was so vulnerable. Betty tried to struggle against Blackbeard, but it was useless. The veteran pirate just laughed at her effort and proceeded to hit her against the ground, leaving her too injuried to continue fighting. Blackbeard seeing that opponent was not in a position to counterattack, proceeded to tear off his jacket and tear her skirt, leaving her only with the lingerie and boots she was wearing.  
"Well, I asked you to be my woman in a nice way, but now I will show you my dark side..." whisper Blackbeard approached his mouth to the lips of the revolutionary, however before Blackbeard finished his lewd task Betty felt dizzy and thew up in Blackbeard´s face, grossing out the fat pirate. She smiled a little at the reaction of the man, who was completely horrified by the filthy liquid and the semi-digested food that covered his face.  
"You wretched whore! Who do you think you are to do this to me? Do you think that being the leader of a bunch rebels makes you fucking special? " he growled as he strangled her.  
"She is not the leader ..." said a husky, low voice, almost a murmur. Blackbeard turned from behind to see better the issuer of that voice. Behind him he could see a tall, stocky man who, despite being badly injured, was still standing. He wore a coat of black feathers and his torso was full of wounds from bullets. His mouth and nose were still covered by his characteristic crow mask.  
Betty recognized him immediately.  
"Karasu, run!" Betty begged her comrade. Karasu ignored Betty's warning, getting closer to Blackbeard.  
"I am the leader of the Revolutionary Army. I order you to leave my nakamas now. I am the one you are looking for, "said Karasu harshly, as he approched to Blackbeard.  
Blackbeard only laughed when he saw the wounded man addressing him in that way, it was more than obvious that he was no match for him.  
"What if I do not do that?" The pirate asked without leaving his malicious smile.  
¨ I will force you .¨  
Karasu's voice was much rougher than usual and his tiredness was evident, yet his eyes nonetheless glowed with determination and anger. Blackbeard smiled, as he knocked Betty sharply to the ground and faced the wounded man. For most people the simple appearance of Karasu was intimidating, only a true madman would want to get involved in a fight against him, especially knowing his skills and the position he held in the Revolutionary Army; unfortunately for Karasu Blackbeard was that madman.  
Karasu scattered his body in the form of crows, trying to attack Blackbeard from a better position, while Blackbeard dispersed his darkness to wrap all the crows of Karasu.  
"What's the matter with you, birdman? Are you afraid of me? " Blackbeard said mocking his foe, enjoying Karasu's imperceptible despair. Karasu tried to peck him, but the pirate's hands caught his crow and crushed him quickly, as if it had never existed.  
"I wonder what part of your body I have hurt," Blackbeard said as he squeezed the crow with even more force, pulverizing it instantly. The other crows seemed to react to this action by paralyzing and falling to the ground. "I think without your devil's fruit you're not that strong," Blackbeard said, wiping the remains of the bird from his hand while laughing. "You know, it's still time to flee and retreat, just leave me your pretty girl here and ..." before Blackbeard continued Karasu reassembled his wounded and mutilated body and punched Blackbeard.  
"Do not underestimate me," shouted Karasu furiously ready to continue the fight.  
Betty felt the fear running in her blood. She knew what was going to happen. Karasu was an intelligent man, but sometimes he could be clumsy and impulsive. And very stubborn. Since she first met him, Betty knew that Karasu was the kind of man who was capable of killing and dying for what he believed, regardless of the consequences. Betty knew what Blackbeard was doing, he was just provoking Karasu, hoping to have him at his lowest point and then launch his death blow. Just as he had done with Whitebeard in the Marineford War.  
"Karasu, don´t be a fool! Get away from here and run! I'm ordering you! "Betty yelled desperately.  
Karasu just turned to see her.  
"I will not leave my nakamas behind. I am your leader, I can not leave this place without fighting.¨ Karasu answered with his weakened voice.  
"Get out of here ... please ... I beg of you ..." Betty cried.  
¨I will not leave you alone! I'll die before I give up! " Karasu answered, seeing directly at her mint colored eyes.  
Before Karasu could move a finger against Blackbeard, he gave him a strong blow to the stomach and grabed him by the neck. Karasu struggled against Blackbeard, making a titanic effort to free himself.  
Blackbeard made no effort to subdue him on the ground, leaving Karasu with his back in the floor trying to hit and kick that obese man holding him, who, far from flinching from the blows, simply used his free hand to crush the injured members of his opponent helping himself with the powers of the gura gura no mi.  
"Well, well, I think I have a little bird in a cage. The best thing I can do is to make sure that he can´t use his wings again to fly away. Zehahaha! ¨.  
Betty tried to get up to try to save Karasu from Blackbeard, but before she could stand up Blackbeard made the earth shake, knocking her down instantly. Karasu, despite struggling desperately could not get away from Blackbeard, who started to bring his body closer and closer to the revolutionary restricting him even more his movements. Seeing that Betty could not help her comrade and that Karasu was immobilized, Blackbeard proceeded to rip his mask off sharply exposing his nose and mouth, exposing in this way his greatest secret and shame.  
" Oh, what a surprise it's the mark of the Celestial Dragons. I see you had fun at Marie Geoise. Let me guess. You were at the galleys, right? Or in the human zoo? Or maybe you were a harem guard? That would explain a lot of things about you. Zehahaha! " Blackbeard scoffed as he touched the long scar that marked Karasu's face. Betty swallowed when she saw the horrified face of her comrade. She had seen that mark before, most of the Revolutionary commanders had seen it before. Everyone who had seen those scars knew all the pain, humiliation and bad memories that were locked in it and understood perfectly why Karasu did not want anyone to see him without his mask.  
Karasu reacted quickly and proceeded to bite Blackbeard's hand, receiving a painful blow to the jaw in response. "Zehaha! You're an interesting man, you almost made me forget the rudeness of your partner. Seeing that you were so interested in taking her position of leader I do not think it bothers you very much to take the place of your comrade and please me, if you know what I mean. "   
Everyone present knew what he meant. It was not particularly rare for Blackbeard pirates to use rape as a method of torture, that was part of their way of operating when they looted against defenseless civilian populations, as well as a common punishment against women of enemy crews or marines. There was no sane woman in the New World who didn´t feel afraid of the atrocities Blackbeard and his men committed against them. Also it wasn´t unusual that there were also men who were victims of this form of torment. After all it was an effective way to hurt their pride and humiliate them in an unexpected way. Blackbeard had never felt any kind of sexual attraction to men, however the idea of using his sex to inflict pain on someone made him feel aroused.  
Despite Karasu's attempts to fight against the pirate, Blackbeard soon settled his victim in the position he wanted, tearing all his black clothes off in the process. In any other situation Betty would have been more than pleased to be able to see the sculptural body of her comrade but at that moment she was only able to feel fear and nausea. Karasu's entire body was mutilated and bloody to an almost indescribable degree, showing even part of his muscles, bones and inner organs. He also had several bruises on his arms and legs, which stained his skin as if they were some kind of moss or poisonous fungus. Betty could only be horrified at the magnitude of her comrade’s injuries, many of which were so severe that if he didn´t receive medical care he could die within minutes.  
Betty made a superhuman effort to stand up and run to help her partner and prevent that depraved man from degrading Karasu in such a vile and inhuman way, but before she could reach him she felt as if someone had carried her by the back. Betty couldn't see who was holding her, but because of the way that her body was held, she supposed that her captor was a rather large and muscular man.  
"Don´t worry baby, your turn will come later." Whispered the voice of the one who held her cynically. The invisible man´s breath reeked of some kind of fine brand cigar and his deep voice seemed worthy of a demon. The commander of East Blue tried to struggle against whoever was holding her, but her efforts were in vain, the more she struggled the more she was squeezed by that mysterious man.  
¨ Well, well! It seems that you were not a harem guard after all. Zehahaha!¨ Blackbeard laughed, as he began to roughly explore with his hands the intimacy of his opponent. Betty could see how a crowd of Blackbeard's crew began to form around them. Those men had arrived to contemplate the morbid scene, as if it was some kind of sick circus show.   
"This is an example of what will happen to anyone who refused our kindness and challenged us!" Blackbeard shouted to the four winds, while his sadistic crew cheered and laughed. It didn't take long for Blackbeard to unbuckle his belt and less to practice the unwilling sexual act against his dying victim. Karasu, despite the pain, tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible, avoiding giving them more signs of the humiliation he was being subjected to. His eyes were fixed on Betty, as if he wanted to tell her something important but he didn't have the words to do it. As if he wanted to free her from that unknown thing restricting her movements and fly with her. It was too late for that plan, Karasu in his youth had been a slave, so that torment was not totally unknown to him, but something inside seemed to tell him that he was not going to survive this time. The man who had once been the Revolutionary Commander of North Blue was about to die and there was nothing that he could do to prevent it. The ground on which he was lying had turned red from his own blood and in the lower regions of his body he felt no more than pain and stiffness of the member of his adversary. He was having a hard time breathing and enduring the brutality he was being subjected to. The impact of bullets, broken bones, hemorrhages, the humiliation and pain were ending his life. All Blackbeard pirates wanted to hear him beg and cry for his life, booed him and laughed. Of all the spectators of his ordeal, only one person genuinely concerned about his well-begin was being held by something invisible, while crying from helplessness and urging uselessly to stop that horrible act. Karasu knew that this would be the last time he would see his comrade and that in a short time she would be in a similar or worse position. He was not sorry for anything he had done in his life, he knew there was not much that could have prevented the imminent victory of Blackbeard, but a part of him felt guilty for not being able to defend his comrades. He would not give Blackbeard the pride of asking for mercy, he would not address his last words, which he whispered in a very low voice.  
Finally the Commander of North Blue closed his eyes, losing what little he had left of his conscience. Gradually his breathing became irregular, until his body became completely stiff, taciturn, dead. Blackbeard had finished with Karasu in every possible way and now he laughed like a lunatic while he adjusted his pants and let his men desecrate the corpse of his victim.  
Betty was stunned by what she was seeing, it was like the worst of her nightmares, with the difference that this time it didn't matter how much she screamed, kicked or struggled, for horror would continue its course.


	4. Somnambulism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, in this chapter will contain, mentions of physical and sexual abuse, slurs and offensive language.

The days after the defeat by Blackbeard were worse than a nightmare. Betty had been taken to the main ship of the Yonko and held there, bound by arms and legs, unable to defend herself from the abuse of her captors. Blackbeard after having raped the East Blue Commander established that any of his crewmates who wanted to posses her had only to ask him. For Blackbeard pirates Belo Betty was nothing more than an object that could be hit, raped and humiliated for their sadistic fun. She was a living war trophy, that they enjoyed in the most sadistic ways possible.  
In spite of everything Betty had tried to keep her courage, she tried to hide her tears and the dread she felt every time one of those evil men approached her.  
Betty did not have any news about the rest of the Revolutionaries or the inhabitants of Momorio, the most likely theory was that they were dead or worse. She didn't want to think much about that, she preferred keep some hope and plan an escape route to run away from those horrible pirates. She didn´t saw any escape route anywhere, the whole ship was full of people, any escape attempt would be observed and stopped instantly. She also thought about burning the ship, seeing it more as the last resort, which would also end her life. However, she had no fuel at hand, not even a small lighting to light one of her own cigarettes. The more she thought about evacuation routes and escape plans, the more she got frustrated.  
Her physical health also became a distressing topic. Little by little, the commander's health was declining, she began to vomit frequently and get dizzy easily, any strong smell caused her an absolute disgust and her body felt abnormally swollen. This began to worry the Commander of East Blue. Just a couple of months before being caught by Blackbeard her health had been weakening, but she had not given much attention. There were so many things to worry about that her own state of health went to the background. Ironically now that she was captive she began to worry much more about herself.   
Although she was not an expert in medicine, she began to theorize what could be the cause of the discomfort she had. It didn´t look like the symptoms of an infection, or a badly treated wound. She thought about the possibility of having developed some type of tumor or chronic health problem, but the idea did not convince her much. Betty's blood ran cold thinking about the possibility that her discomfort was due to a pregnancy. She and her partner were very careful in anything related to sexual health and although the methods they used could always have a small margin of error, it seemed unlikely that they would have failed. It could also have been the fault of any of those degenerate Blackbeard men or even the Emperor himself, but that would not make sense, given that her symptoms had begun to manifest long before. The conclusion was clear: her lover had impregnanted her by accident long before everything got worse and in her current situation she couldn't do anything about it.   
Betty did not want to have a child in that precisely moment, she could not allow her baby to be born in such a hostile place. She didn´t want her child to witness all the cruelty of these men, without the slightest possibility of take care of him. That if she didn´t lose her pregnancy, since her deplorable living conditions made very possible that she suffered a miscarriage or died before giving birth.  
"Do you think it's worth keeping that idiot alive?" Shiliew asked Blackbeard, while he saw Betty lying on the floor bloody and bruised as usual. Betty had just endured a "double session" with Shiliew and Blackbeard, who chatted as they dressed again, ignoring the pain of their victim.  
“It was the fate that she survived. If she had been destined to die, she would have died. Now we just have to enjoy.” Blackbeard replied as he buttoned his pants again. Someone entered the room, it was Catarina Devon who despite usually refusing to participate in those debauched "sessions" enjoyed listening to the action from a distance. The face of Catarina, although caked with the most expensive and fine makeups of all the seas, could only be described as grotesque.  
¨ I agree with Shiliew, my Admiral. That bitch is getting uglier and her face is so emaciated that her head would not be a worthy addition to my collection. She is also becoming fat and unpleasant. It doesn't seem good to me to keep her here when we have better chics on this boat. There are better ways to make her useful.” Catarina Devon said smugly.  
"And what are those ways, Captain Devon?" Blackbeard asked curiously.  
¨ Change her for money! The government offers a good bounty for her and apparently they give more money if we deliver her alive, so we could ask one of our subordinates to turn her to the government and give us part of her bounty.” Devon replied smiling.  
¨Zehahaha! Why didn´t thought it before? I will ask Burgess to leave her with our allies in the country of Shinsharo. We will demand seventy percent of her bounty and use the money to replace the ship that was sunk by that horrible bitch of the Sun Pirates. ¨ said Blackbeard.  
¨So Koala managed to destroy one of his ships. That girl always gives me reason to feel proud.” Betty thought. For now, it was the only good thing about the Revolutionaries she had managed to hear and although she didn't have all the details at least she knew that Koala had given them a good fight.  
¨ Well, we have to accelerate the pace to reach Shinsharo! If the wind is good we will be there in the morning. Zehahaha! ¨ Blackbeard said to his men.   
Shortly after Im's death, Shinsharo's status as a member of the World Government was undefined, on the one hand King Tacos and most of the population agreed to stop supporting the Celestial Dragons, but after the Goa's destruction and the Battle of Lounge Town the things had become uncertain. King Tacos had died suddenly and although his successor Quesadilla had made the decision to re-affiliate with the Government and support Akainu´s military plans giving him new recruits, Quesadilla had also made a no-so-secret pact with Blackbeard pirates to leave his island under their protection as a way to prevent Shinsharo from being looted or appropriated by the other Emperors. The Government seemed to ignore the implications of the pact, being satisfied with receiving military support from Shinsharo, while the population suffered as they were forced to pay protection taxes and tolerate the evils of Blackbeard and his henchmen.  
Betty got carried from Blackbeard's ship without any ceremony to Shinsharo Pier, carried as an inert bulk and delivered to a complete stranger. Before this, Blackbeard's men had made sure to cover her mouth and eyes, as well as immobilize her, keeping her in the perfect position to hand her over to the government.  
What happened next was confusing, Betty had vague memories of being carried by several people and left for a long time alone in an unknown building. There were shouts of people, murmurs, but little or no human contact.  
After a long wait Betty was handcuffed with chains of sea stone and taken inside some kind of ship, which Betty assumed belonged to the Navy. After a long trip, she was taken off the ship and her bandages and gags were removed, revealing a horrifying sight. She was in front of the doors of Impel Down. Any hope she had had of running away alive had ended at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any mistake please tell me! I want to improve! Constructive critiques are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> As the notes said this shit is going to go downhill so be prepared...


End file.
